Picture Books
by halsteadslindsay
Summary: Fluffy happy Linstead cause we all need more of that in our lives.


**A/N:** I am living in a bubble where linstead is happy, and in my bubble linstead still has a future, and everything that I wrote in this fic can still happen. Also, just a reminder, any positive feedback is very welcome, and reviews make me want to write more! And I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post anything, but typing with one arm is that is not your dominant one is harder than it seems lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dr Suess's the Lorax, but I did force my Dad to read it to me every night for three years.

The bookshop is small and cramped in places, and light from the windows bounces off the tops of the shelves, casting the aisles with shadows. The sweet smell of vanilla flowers and almonds floats through the air as they browse the aisles, searching for the section that would house the children's books. Erin never imagined one of her off days would look like this; waddling around a shop looking for picture books, her swollen ankles protesting every step, but Jay had read an article one night that mentioned a study that said reading to newborns has many positive effects from allowing bonding to boosting brain power and introducing emotions. So here they were, Erin on her thirty-fifth week of pregnancy, examining the shelves filled with a plethora of books, so they would have enough books to read to their little man as soon as they brought him home.

Jay had been in this small shop, which was only a five-minute walk from their apartment, many times. He was sure he had bought out the entire section of pregnancy books when he first found out they were expecting, and he had spent many nights pouring over them, learning what the best foods were to boost baby development and what foods for Erin to avoid. Erin would never tell him this, but she spent the nights she couldn't sleep reading the books he had bought and had an app on her phone that compared her baby's growth to a fruit, and with each week it changed to match the size her son would be.

When they arrived in the children's book section which was housed in a corner of the little shop, Erin couldn't help but want to buy every book they sold. But she focused on the ones that she thought she wouldn't get bored of after reading one time, while Jay focused on trying to find some of the books that had been his favorite for his mom to read to him, as every night before going to sleep he could remember climbing into Will's bed with her and cuddling into her side while her soft voice read aloud whatever book they had picked out that night.

Jay thought his question had been innocent and simple enough when he asked her what her favorite book was as a child as he skimmed over the colorful covers of the picture books piled up together, but it was hard for her to think of an appropriate answer. "I never really had anyone to read to me when I was little, and I guess Bunny never thought about buying any books," she began and her eyes fell to the floor, "but I had this copy of the Lorax my grade one teacher let me bring home one day after she had seen me read some of it every day for a week during our silent reading time," Erin smiled as she said that. "I would read it to Teddy every single night before bed. The pages became so wrinkled and torn after almost a year of doing that and then hiding it under my bed that I guess Bunny found it one day and thought it was trash. I just remember being so devastated when I couldn't find it one night, but by then I had the story memorized, so I would still tell it to him every night." When Erin looked up again she noticed that Jay's eyes had filled with tears. "So yeah, I guess my favorite book would have to be that one."

It was so hard for Jay to remember how difficult her childhood had been at some times because his had been so different. The only time they had really talked about it was at the beginning of Erin's pregnancy when she had shared how different she hoped this baby's childhood would be from her own, that it would be filled with love and laughter like his had been. Jay had to clear the lump in his throat before he was able to apologize for asking that question, but Erin just brushed him off and told him he had every right to want to know. He gave her a watery smile and then wrapped his hand around hers to lead her to the section of Dr. Seuss books where he found a copy of the Lorax and added it to the pile of books already in their basket.

* * *

Erin's head is on Jay's lap and her body is sprawled across the couch; her eyes are closed and her mouth is smiling. One of Jay's hands is holding up the picture book they had bought earlier and the other is running up and down her back, slowly lulling her to sleep. His voice is gentle as he reads to the woman he loves, this wonderful, strong woman who was laying in his lap with no defenses up, her face reflecting the sleepy happiness she felt.

"At the far end of town where the Grickle-grass grows and the wind smells slow-and-sour when it blows and no birds ever sing excepting old crows… is the Street of the Lifted Lorax." He feels her shift closer and his hand slowly moves to rest on her pregnant belly to draw random patterns with his fingers, all while still reading.

"Way back in the days when the grass was still green and the pond was still wet and the clouds were still clean, and the song of the Swomee-Swans rang out in space… one morning, I came to this glorious place. And I first saw the trees! The Truffula Trees! The bright-coloured tufts of the Truffula Trees! Mile after mile in the fresh morning breeze."

She was in awe of this amazing, thoughtful man who was giving her an experience she never had before. He had let her relax on the couch while he cooked a delicious dinner for them, and then after they had shared the meal over a laughter filled conversation he had led her back to it, and went to go grab the book out of the bag in was still in on their kitchen counter.

Once she was old enough to know that not all parents were like hers, that some of them really loved their children and showed it, she wondered what it would be like to have someone like that as a mom or a dad. She knew that their kid would never have those thoughts though because Jay was going to be an incredible father, and even if she had not had the best role models when she was young, Camille and Hank had shown her what a family should look like and she was determined to give that to her child.

"I saw something pop out of the stump of the tree I'd chopped down. It was sort of a man. Describe him?… That's hard. I don't know if I can. He was shortish. And oldish. And brownish. And mossy. And he spoke with a voice that was sharpish and bossy. 'Mister!' he said with a sawdusty sneeze, 'I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees. I speak for the trees, for the trees have no tongues.'"

Soon though, he feels her tears start to wet the bottom of his shirt, and he paused his reading. He sees her tearful eyes staring up at him, and uses his thumb to rid her cheek from the ones that escaped. He lowers the book, and sets it on the couch next to him before softly asking, "What is it, Erin?"

"This is just really nice. I never really got to experience it as a child, being cuddled up with someone you love while they read you a bedtime story." She almost laughed at how that sounded, she was about to be a mom, and yet she had never had anyone do this for her. "I was just thinking how amazing our baby's life is going to be with you in it."

He pulls Erin up closer and joins their lips gently, lovingly, and then as she pulls away he presses a kiss to her temple. She settles back into his lap, and then he continues reading until he notices her breathing even out, so her carries her into their bedroom and then tucks the blanket gently around her before he goes round to his side to gather her in his arms once again.

* * *

Erin has herself propped up against the doorway as she watches Jay read to their son. He is relaxed sitting in the glider, one arm cradling Henry, and the other holding up a colorful picture book that she recognizes to be the Lorax. His soft voice floats through the room, and Henry's eyes are wide as he tries to take in everything.

"'SO… Catch!' calls the Once-ler. He lets something fall. 'It's a Truffula Seed. It's the last one of all! You're in charge of the last of the Truffula Seeds. And Truffula Trees are what everyone needs. Plant a new Truffula. Treat it with care. Give it clean water. And feed it fresh air. Grow a forest. Protect it from axes that hack. Then the Lorax and all of his friends may come back.'" Jay gently closed the book, and his eyes rose to meet Erin's as she stared adoringly at him. She had no idea what she had done to deserve him, but as he walked over to her with their son still in his arm, and allowed her hand to find its home on his jaw and her thumb on his bottom lip, she had never felt more thankful for anyone before.


End file.
